


Have You Heard the One About the Girl?

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [5]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drug Use, Lucian also low key has jealousy issues, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter has jealousy issues, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it's just pot so like nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian finally agrees to attend one of Peter's shows on the Vegas Strip, it goes about as well as he assumed it would go, but it's the after show that's far more important.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Have You Heard the One About the Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> This was not intended to be this long, but y'know....That happens.  
> Also the story that Peter tells is from a Junji Ito manga.

Lucian was aware of Peter’s main job, not exactly his day job since his shows on the strip took place every other night, but still it was the source of income that afforded him the penthouse apartment and three expensive cars. He never quite saw the point in hoarding cars or needing to spend thousands of dollars on expensive homes and electronics, but it made Peter happy, and he quite liked it when Peter was happy. His need of making Peter happy was what led to him sitting near the back of a crowded dark theater room while his boyfriend in question was onstage, currently sawing a scantily clad woman in half. Lucian knew his shows didn’t always consist of vampire slaying, people were beginning to grow tired of supernatural monsters in the media, so Peter was switching things up more often, but of course sticking to what he knew; shock and gore. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how stunned the humans around him were as blood sprayed from the woman’s body, he never understood the human obsession with violence and gore. He’d gotten more than his fill over the past hundreds of years, he was surprised that Peter was such a fan of it considering his secondary job. He had to admit there was some allure in watching his boyfriend onstage, the tight leather pants he wore that perfectly showcased his ass, the extra height his boots added, the necklaces he wore shining and glittering under the stage lights, the dark eye makeup highlighting his brilliant brown eyes. Lucian wasn’t fond of the fake facial hair or the wig, but he knew how much Peter loved his varying personas, becoming a different person for just a small window of time. He couldn’t help that he was just the slightest bit proud of him, that he worked so hard to gain everything he now had, it was one of the reasons he decided to come to at least one show. That and Peter had practically dragged him there.

When the show was done Lucian was the first out of his seat already making his way towards the backstage to meet up with him. He overheard bits of conversation between young women who talked about his boyfriend, proclaiming their lust for him, and maybe it made him just the slightest bit jealous to hear the way they talked about him. Not that he could blame them, Peter was gorgeous; he was tall and lean, pronounced jaw, and beautiful brown hair he loved to run his fingers through. He had the added comfort that Peter was his as much as he was Peter’s, he smiled to himself thinking about it.

Backstage was just as chaotic as out front, but in a different way. People shouting orders at each other, he could hear Peter down the hall shouting at a stagehand who soon was shoving past him muttering under their breath about what an asshole Peter was, he couldn’t quite argue there. While he loved him dearly, he knew that his boyfriend could be an absolute nightmare to work with in this environment, while Peter could half ass many aspects of his life he never half assed his stage work, needing everything to be as perfect as possible. He followed the trail of frustrated workers which led him to Peter’s dressing room, he noticed one of the actresses from Peter’s show hanging around outside the door, red faced, and angry looking; when she saw Lucian she eyed him suspiciously before turning on her heels and walking away. He waited until she was gone before slipping into Peter’s room, his boyfriend had his back to him, stripping away the wig and the fake facial hair.

“I already told you I don’t want to shag you, alright? I’m seeing somebody believe it or not.” He shouted, back still to him.

Lucian smiled, he stepped up behind him slipping his arms around his waist, nuzzled against the side of his neck kissing along his skin. He could feel the tension leave his body as he leaned back against him, ass pressing against his crotch, Lucian nipped teasingly against his skin, tongue tracing a love bite he’d left earlier in the day. Peter reached back tangling his fingers in Lucian’s hair giving a slight tug.

“About time you get here, you enjoy the show?” He asked turning around in his arms to face him.

“It was…. Violent, but you were incredible.” He complimented him before kissing him, hands resting on his hips, sliding down and back until he was cupping his ass.

Peter backed him up against the wall, pressing the length of his body against him as he nipped his bottom lip, he moaned into the kiss when Lucian squeezed his ass. “Just saying that cause you think I look hot in these pants?” He asked, tone teasing.

He smirked, gave another squeeze as he pressed himself against his boyfriend letting him know how much he did enjoy seeing him in leather. “Maybe, you do look incredibly hot.”

Peter hummed, kissed down the side of his neck as he slid his hands up under his partner’s shirt, his painted nails scratching against his skin. “They’re a bitch to get off though, maybe you can help me.” He whispered hotly against his skin.

Lucian’s hands were already moving to the front of his pants, easily unfastening them, he pushed them down over his hips then down his thighs, Peter managed to kick them off the rest of the way. Lucian tangled his fingers in Peter’s short messed hair pulling him up to kiss him passionately, his free hand slipping between his legs, thumb rubbing against his clit. Peter moaned, pressed against his hand, he slid his hand down to the front of Lucian’s jeans fumbling with his belt and his zipper finally managing in unfastening them. He slipped his hand inside, fingers wrapping around his cock pulling him free, stroking his length as he kissed and bit along his neck. Lucian’s hands moved to his hips moving them until Peter was pressed against the wall, his legs coming up to wrap around Lucian’s waist, arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love how strong you are?” Peter asked, fingers tangling in his hair, he moaned loudly as he felt Lucian’s cock pressing inside him stretching him.

“Constantly,” he replied smiling as he kissed down the front of his neck. 

It was nice being complimented, having somebody after so many years look at him with love and desire instead of deep hatred or disgust. He’d begun to believe himself a monster so long ago, fell into it, accepted it as the only truth. Being involved with somebody who never saw him as that, only saw him was a beautiful thing, it only made him fall ever more in love with him. 

His thrusts were hard and deep, his grip on Peter’s hips was firm, he kissed and nipped against every inch of pale freckled skin that he could reach. He growled and moaned as he felt nails scratching against his scalp, fingers pulling at his hair as Peter’s moans echoed in the room, surely everybody who passed by the room could hear him, hear them, and there was something oddly arousing about that. He knew that Peter didn’t care, maybe even wanted them to know. He learned from the countless times over the months they had sex in bathroom stalls, in Peter’s car, and in alleyways that semipublic sex was very possibly a kink of his. He was happy to indulge it like most other kinks of his, anything that meant touching him, drawing these beautiful pleasured moans from him. He kissed along his jaw, whispered adoration against his skin before capturing his lips in another hungry kiss. He kept Peter pressed against the wall, hands coming to grip his ass as he pounded into him pushing them both closer to their release, Peter slid a hand between them rubbing his clit, his legs tightening around the lycan’s waist as he thrust back against him. His head thrown back against the wall, eyes shut tightly as he reached his release, Lucian could feel his walls tightening around his cock, kept pressed deep inside him his thrust hard as his own release was pulled from him. He buried his face against his neck, lazily kissing against his sweaty skin before he slowly pulled out of him, lowering Peter’s feet back to the floor.

Peter smiled, kissed his cheek then his lips before moving away from him. Lucian tucked himself back into his jeans, pulled his shirt back down, he watched as Peter retrieved his street clothes from the couch in the corner of the room pulling them on.

“I should really have you come back here more often.” He told him as he pulled his converses on.

“What would you like to do tonight?”

“Other than fuck again? Well we could go back to my flat, I can shower, then we could go to a bar, and then we could go back to my place.”

They spent a lot of their free nights in this way, not exactly the part with dressing room sex, though he had to admit that was a great addition to their normal activities. The bars followed by sex, always followed by falling asleep curled up together, and then starting their days as if they’d been doing all this for most their lives. Lucian rarely even visited his home he’d rented, mostly used it for weapon and book storage though a lot of his old tomes were finding a home in Peter’s penthouse these days. They’d technically he supposed moved in together at some point, though neither of them had addressed it or actually discussed it, but most nights Peter requested him to stay over and the following day the offer would be laid out on the table again. Lucian liked being near him, there was a comfort in falling asleep next to him nearly every night, waking up to him in his arms. He’d nearly forgotten how good it felt to be with somebody that he cared this deeply about, even with his worries and his fears, he was truly happy.

On the way to Peter’s flat he ranted about his show, about the new actress who had come onto him, and of course he went on about how everybody who worked for him was incompetent. Lucian never interjected, just nodded and let him go on. It could be cute seeing him passionate, worked up, his complaints stopped when they entered his flat where he headed straight for the bar pouring himself a drink before heading back to shower and change into clothes he deemed more appropriate for a bar. Typically, that means skinny black jeans and a band shirt that had seen better days, but he knew the smeared black makeup would stay as well as the necklaces. Lucian stayed in the main room, flipped through one of the books from Peter’s collection about vampires, saw a small bit about werewolves that was horrendously inaccurate. It was nearly thirty minutes before peter came back into the room, headed back to the bar where he poured himself a shot of Jack Daniels, Lucian joined him this time in his drinking, three shots between the two of them before they headed out and back into the lift.

They ended up at a bar called Herbs and Rye, a place they’d been to a few times before. It was a decent enough bar, they went for a retro aesthetic, old time looking, it was one of the less gaudy of places that Peter dragged him to. They sat down at the bar, Peter ordering them shots of whiskey.

“Okay so if you didn’t hunt vampires, what would you do for a living?” Peter asked once they were both three shots in.

He thought about it for a minute, downed a fourth shot. “Blacksmith, I truly have always enjoyed creating armor and weaponry, it’s why I still keep up with it.” He was amazed at the advances in technology making it easier for the humans to create, much easier than it had been when he’d been young. There was something peaceful in it for him, watching something go from scraps of metal that one may perceive as trash and then forge it into a beautiful weapon or even art.

“Cool, I do like it, the weapons you make.” 

“I should make you a dagger, a more proper one.” 

Peter smiled, downed another shot, ordered them another round. “I’d like that, think I scored lucky that my boyfriend makes me weapons. Most guys get flowers or a fucking Rolex watch.” He made a face at the thought of such gifts; they both downed another shot. Peter feeling the effects of the alcohol far more than Lucian currently was, he often told the lycan how jealous he was of that.

“To be fair most men aren’t dating lycans who are nearly a thousand years old.” He said before downing another two shots.

“Fucking keep forgetting that, Jesus Christ you were around when they invented electricity and horseless transportation. Keep forgetting that, you’re literally a part of history.” He seemed momentarily amazed as he thought possibly too deeply about the millions of historical events Lucian had witnessed in his long life.

He could help but laugh, it was strange seeing somebody so amazed by his age. Peter shook his head coming back to the presence, “I am never going to be anywhere near as interesting as you.” 

Lucian placed a hand on his back, “I find you quite interesting, you’re different than a lot of mortals I’ve met.” 

Peter smiled softly at his words, leaned in kissing him gently before returning to his drink.

They spent a couple of hours in this fashion, drinking, switching to water for about fifteen minutes, ordering food, and then switching over to beer while they chatted about anything they popped into their drunken minds. It was nice, the easiness of it all. Their conversation interrupted when a woman who must be in her late twenties approached the bar, she placed a hand on Lucian’s shoulder, her green eyes assessing him as a smile formed on her red painted lips. 

“Hey there, want to come sit with me?” She asked him, hand sliding down to touch his chest.

“I’m taken, sorry.” He informed her, smiling politely.

She glanced around them before looking at him again, “I don’t see a wedding ring or a girlfriend.” She leaned in closer to him, breath reeking of cheap booze.

He felt a more familiar hand on his other shoulder, the woman straightened up, confused eyes landing on Peter. “Yeah about that, he doesn’t have a girlfriend, but he does have a boyfriend.” He informed her, his tone almost daring as he pressed a kiss against the side of Lucian’s head.

He smiled, placing a hand over Peter’s, fingers stroking along the cool silver of the skull rings he wore. The woman looked at them, cheeks flushing as she turned and walked away seeming annoyed and embarrassed. Peter let out a laugh as he moved to stand in front of him.

“Fucking can you believe her, I sit literally right here,” he said pointing at the stool he’d been sitting on a minute ago, “and she comes onto you like that.”

Lucian grabbed his hips pulling him close until he was standing between his legs, Peter placed his hands on his shoulders leaning down and kissing him. “Jealous?”

“Very, think we should head back to mine, smoke some very good pot, then screw.”

He laughed, fingers brushing up under his shirt to stroke against his skin, he kissed him again before getting up from his seat wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist as he lead him out of the crowded bar and back onto the sidewalk. The air was humid as it typically was during the summertime, to Lucian it almost felt nice, but he knew how much Peter despised the dessert heat. It was mildly sobering walking down the sidewalk breathing in the partially clean air, when they arrived at Peter’s building and entered the lift the hunter pushed him back against the metal wall kissing him. Lucian held him close against himself, bit and sucked against Peter’s bottom lip. 

“Love you,” he whispered nuzzling against Lucian’s neck.

“I love you too,” 

It was so easy to say, it was nice to hear. He held Peter’s face between his hands as he kissed him deeply, only stopping when the doors slid open. He took hold of his hand leading him out of the lift and to his door, with some fumbling and after dropping his keys twice Peter managed to unlock and push the door open, disarming the alarm before closing and locking the door behind them. Lucian went to the couch flopping down on it while Peter went to get his stash of weed, during the process turning on the stereo, Perfect Circle playing low on the sound system. Lucian kicked off his boots, moved to give Peter space as he sat down on the couch with him, took the proffered joint from his hand. Peter lit it for him then lit his own, laying down against the lycan as they smoked in relative silence for a while.

“You ever hear the story about the woman who ripped her own ears off?” Peter asked him once they were two joints in, he was still laying mostly on top of him, head resting against Lucian’s chest, he had an arm wrapped around the human, his hand idly rubbing up along his side.

“No, I don’t believe I have.” He replied knowing that Peter was going to tell him.

“Alright so like she goes for an eye appointment, surgery or some shit I think, this is back like in the fucking 90s. Anyway, the doctor has this big machine thing where these dulled spikes go into her ears to hold her head still during the procedure-“

“Why couldn’t he just put her under or strap her head to a headrest?” Lucian interjected.

“I dunno, guess this made more sense. So anyway, he gets a call, has to go to the front desk for a minute, and he promises he’ll be back. He doesn’t come back though, old man slips on the stairs, snaps his neck, and dies. So, this woman is stuck in this room on the second floor, all alone. She’s fucking there all day and all night, nobody hears her screams, and she starts to go insane. She’s struggling like crazy, pulling against the spikes in her ears until finally she gets free, fucking rips her ears off. They find her next morning, bleeding and screaming.” 

Lucian laughed, kissed the top of his head before taking another pull from his joint finishing it off. “That is actually the most bizarre thing you’ve told me lately.”

Peter was full of stories he’d read or heard or seen in films, typically while he’d been high, he often ended up believing they were urban legends or real news stories once he’d sobered up. Lucian knew this had to be a work of fiction, but he didn’t feel like arguing about it right now.

“You’ve got to admit that would be terrifying.” He said as he sat up, straddling his lap, hands splayed against his chest.

Lucian rubbed his hands up along Peter’s arms, “it would be,” he quietly agreed. His mind more fixed on the beauty of the man straddling him at the moment.

Peter seemed to get where his mind was, smirked as he leaned down kissing him slowly, tongue pressing into his mouth. Lucian buried his fingers in his hair pulling him down closer against him as they kissed. Peter rolled his hips grinding against him, drawing a low moan from his boyfriend. He broke away from the kiss pulling back, slowly he pulled his shirt up and off dropping it to the floor, Lucian’s hands rubbed along the flat of his stomach, up towards his chest, fingers brushing against his nipples drawing moans from his partner. Peter took hold of his hands bringing them up to his mouth kissing against his knuckles then his palms, Lucian watched as he slipped his index and middle finger into his mouth sucking them, tongue lavishing along the length of them. He groaned, rocked his hips up against him, Peter hummed around his fingers before slipping them out of his mouth. He moved off his lap, situated himself between Lucian’s spread legs. The lycan watched him closely as he nuzzled against his crotch, mouthed against the bulge in his jeans. He pet his fingers through Peter’s hair, nails scratching his scalp, Peter slowly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans, his brown eyes locked on him as he wrapped his fingers around his half hard cock.

He moaned as he felt that hot wet tongue press against the underside of his length slowly dragging upwards, teasing licks against the tip of his cock before he took it into his mouth sucking gently before pulling off again. He trailed open mouthed kisses along his length, pressed a kiss against his stomach before moving back to his cock, taking him into his mouth again, sucking slowly as he swallowed around him. Lucian bit against his bottom lip fighting back the urge to thrust into the wet warmth of his mouth, gave a small tug to his hair, a whine escaping his lips. Peter moaned around him, bobbed his head along his length, tongue dragging along his heated skin, circling the head of it before going back down taking the entirety of him into his mouth. Lucian moaned, cursing, and begging as he rolled his hips carefully thrusting into his mouth. He came inside his mouth, Peter’s name falling from his lips in a low moan. He pet his fingers through his hair as he felt him swallowing around him.

Peter pressed a kiss against his stomach, he moved up kissing him gently, tongue running across his bottom lip. Lucian smiled against his lips. 

“Wanna go to my bed, much roomier than this couch.” He quietly suggested, kissing against his jaw.

“Sounds good,” he agreed allowing Peter to help him up from the couch.

Back in the bedroom they undressed, Lucian lay him down against the bed settling himself on his lap, he took hold of his wrists pinning them down against the bed as he began kissing along his collar bones and down along his chest, tongue flicking against his right nipple before sucking against it, repeating those actions with the left. Peter moaned, rolled his hips pressing against him, Lucian gave his wrists a gentle squeeze, moving up to nip his bottom lip.

“Eager?”

“Always, like it when you pin me down like this.” He whispered, eyes fixing on his mouth before leaning up to kiss him.

Lucian released his left wrist moving his hand down to his throat pressing down firmly, Peter smirked up at him. He kissed him gently, fingers pressing against his neck, Peter rolled his hips pressing against him. He released his wrist knowing he could at least trust him to keep them in place for a minute or two. He kissed along his jaw, tongue running against the stubble there, he released his hold on his throat, Peter let out a groan of protest which turned into a needy moan when Lucian sucked against the side of his neck. He moved to kneel between his legs, admired the beauty of his boyfriend laying before him, the way he watched him intently, hands still held above his head, he lifted his hips, desperate to be touched by him. Lucian smirked as he slid his hand up along his inner thigh, lightly scratching his skin, his fingers brushed against his pussy, fingers very lightly brushing against his clit causing him to jerk his hips in response. He leaned down nipping against his stomach, he kissed from his left hip to his right, tongue trailing along his skin downwards. He teased his clit with his index finger as he kissed along his thighs, mouth touching everywhere except for where he wanted him. He enjoyed the desperate needy sounds he could pull from his partner, watching him throw his head back against the pillows, groaning with frustration as Lucian teased him, the lovely deep moan he earned when he finally licked against his clit, gently sucking against it. 

“Please, Lucian, fuck me, please.” He begged, rocking his hips pressing down against his mouth.

He gave him one more lick before moving back up his body, hands settled against his hips as he kissed him deeply, tongue pressing into his mouth. Peter buried his fingers in his hair, one leg wrapping around his back. Lucian gripped his thigh, fingers pressing against his skin as he thrust into him. Peter moaned cursing as he thrust back against him, Lucian’s free hand rubbed along his side, he kissed along his jaw, he could feel the thrumming of his pulse as he kissed along his neck. Peter’s nails dug into his shoulder, his moans louder than the music playing on the stereo as he begged him to go harder, he happily complied. He kissed along his chest, listening to the way Peter moaned for him, focused on how perfect he felt, the way he thrust back against him driving his cock deeper into him each time he pulled back. He gripped his hips firmly holding him still against the bed as he slipped out of him, Peter groaned, glaring up at him, Lucian smiled kissing his forehead as he pulled away from him.

“Get on your hands and knees.” He gently ordered.

Peter smiled, rolled onto his stomach pulling himself onto his hands and knees, head hanging down and hair obscuring his eyes. Lucian knelt behind him, rubbed his hands down over his ass, he leaned down kissing his lower back. He placed a hand on his shoulder, the other gripping the base of his cock as he guided himself back inside his hole, he entered slowly. He leaned across him, his chest pressed against his back, he kissed between his shoulder blades, and the back of his neck as he rocked into him. His thrusts slow and deep, Peter curled his fingers in the sheets moaning as he rocked back against him, he lowered himself onto his elbows, eyes closed as he fucked himself back against him. Lucian slipped a hand under him, running his fingers down his chest to his stomach circling his belly button before sliding further until he was rubbing his clit. He loved what an aroused mess he turned him into, the way he begged for him, the way he moaned and shouted his pleasure in the darkness of his bedroom. Lucian bit against his shoulder, that action alone driving him into his release, Lucian followed soon afterwards cumming inside him. He kissed along his back, hands rubbing along his sides, slowly he pulled out of him, Peter fell back against the bed panting, lazy smile on his face as he opened his eyes, he reached a hand out to him. Lucian took hold of his hand allowing his boyfriend to pull him down onto the bed with him. 

The hunter was soon practically laying on top of him, head nuzzling against his chest, Lucian held him, pet his hair, he thought about how perfect this was. It was quickly becoming his new normal to be in this place, to be sharing this bed with this human who he would do anything in the world for.


End file.
